The technology described herein relates to graphics processing systems, and in particular to methods of and apparatus for tile-based graphics processing.
Graphics processing typically involves carrying out a sequence of operations on graphics data to generate a final image that is to be displayed. These operations are often carried out in a pipelined fashion using the graphics processing pipeline of a graphics processing unit (GPU).
A number of graphics processing techniques involve controlling the graphics processing unit to generate and store a first array of graphics data in a first rendering pass. Then, in a subsequent rendering pass, the stored first array of graphics data is used by the graphics processing unit when generating a subsequent array of graphics data (which, e.g., may be the final output colour values for display).
In these techniques, the first array of graphics data is typically stored in a memory external to the graphics processing unit (e.g. the main memory of the graphics processing system). When the first array of graphics data is required in the subsequent rendering pass, the graphics processing unit will request that the data is read from the external memory, and will wait until the data is received before continuing with the subsequent rendering pass.
The Applicants believe that there remains scope for improvements to such operations in graphics processing systems.
Like reference numerals are used for like components where appropriate in the drawings.